Immortal Rangers
by Emerald Jade2
Summary: Billy's life after he leaves the team is far different than he ever expected it to be. HIGHLANDER and POWER RANGER


_**LEGAL DISCLAIMER:** "Power Rangers Zeo" is a registered trademark and copyright of Saban Entertainment, Inc. and Saban International N.V. "Highlander: The Series" is a registered trademark and copyright of Davis/Panzer Productions, INC. "DUST IN THE WIND" Don Kirshner Music/Blackwood Music Publishing (BMI) (c)1977, 1978. All rights reserved. "Who Wants To Live Forever" Copyright & 1986, 1991 Queen Productions Ltd. Under Exclusive license to Hollywood Records. All rights reserved. Elizabeth Loxsley is my creation! Please ask if you want to use her! The characters and events depicted in this fanzine are fictional. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental and unintentional. No copyright infringement is intended by the distribution of the following text. This may not be redistributed for profit.  
  
author's note: (8/21/2003) This story takes place AFTER Father Darius's passing in the television series!_   
  


Immortal Rangers  
by: Emerald J

  
  
SEACOUVER! What a city! For the year that Billy had lived there, a lot of unusual things had happened to him. Today was not going to be any different. He walked down the hallway of the college, on his way to his Ancient Art History class. His teacher, Duncan MacLeod, had become a good friend, and also his mentor. After his accident, his cousin Richie Ryan had introduced him to Duncan. Richie had told him that he would be needing his help. Of course Billy had not understood him at the time, but as the months had passed, he came to understand. Duncan not only helped him get over the death of a classmate, but helped him deal with the truth about his future.   
  
He sat in the class, and just let Duncan's lecture about armor and swords drift off into the distance. His thoughts had drifted to the life he knew he could never go back to. _Angel Grove, the Rangers, Alpha 5, Zordon, and even Bulk and Skull. All things and people he could never go back to. The risk of them finding out his secret was to great. There were too many questions. What if someone came after him? What if someone went after one of his friends? What if he had to behead someone in front of them? Would they believe that it was in self-defense? _  
  
He knew that his questions would be answered soon. The Rangers were coming up to Seacouver, planning on going on a survival trip. One week of hoping nothing went wrong.   
  
"Mr. Cranston, are you going to join in on our review of today's lecture?"   
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Mr. MacLeod." Billy said as he snapped out of his daydream.   
  
"That's okay. Just don't let it happen again. Okay class, that about wraps it up. We will be having a quiz on Friday over today's lecture. I hope you all paid attention, and took good notes. Any questions?" When no one answered, "Okay, class dismissed. Mr. Cranston, would you please stay behind for a moment."   
  
Unfortunately Billy knew what this was about. Duncan knew how much he was not looking forward to the upcoming trip with his friends.   
  
"I know you are worried about the trip, but you can't let it interfere with any of your studies. Before the accident, Richie told me that you were really looking forward to the trip the two of you planned for your friends. Don't let what happened stop you from having fun. I wouldn't want you to let our secret hinder your plans. Methos, Richie, Amanda, and myself will all be there. If any one tries to get you or any of your friends, then one of us will settle it. None of us would let anything happen to your friends."   
  
"Yeah, I know. I just feel weird keeping this from them. I don't think I've ever kept a secret like this from them before."   
  
"When and if the time is right, then you can tell them, not before. I personally don't think that they will understand if you tell them that you can't die with out someone taking your head. If something happens this weekend, and they must find out what happened, then that is the way it must be. Richie found it hard to believe that he was one of us, and is still trying to come to terms with the fact. It will take a long time to understand what has happened. For some of us, it takes a couple of decades."   
  
"How long did it take you?"   
  
"I took a little longer to accept the fact then most of us. Probably about 70 years."   
  
"I still can't believe that you are over 400 years old, and only look like you are 30."   
  
"I know, that is how most people feel...,"   
  
***   
  
"I can't believe it! Two more days and we're in Seacouver with Billy," Jason said, as he and Tommy finished their workout. "So, exactly what is the plan for the next week?"   
  
"We are all going to get up there on Saturday morning, and spend the day with Billy. Then you guys are going to head out with Billy's cousin and two of their friends. Billy, Duncan and myself will be joining you sometime on Sunday. The three of us are going to that karate competition that I'm in."   
  
"You just don't want to have to help set up camp, do you?"   
  
Tommy and Jason spun around to see Kat, Tanya, Adam and Rocky standing behind them.   
  
"Hey, can I help it if I was asked to do an exhibition at the competition?"   
  
"No, I guess not," Kat said with a smile. "I guess we should check in with Zordon and Alpha before we leave tomorrow."   
  
"Sounds like a wiener to me!" They all started laughing out loud at Rocky's statement.   
  
***   
  
Friday had come too soon for Tommy. His head was still spinning from the night before. He had spent it with his brother David, just goofing off. Tommy hadn't expected to actually fall and hit his head. He looked around the room. It wasn't his. _Where am I? _he thought to himself.   
  
"Hey there! Welcome back to the land of the living." David had said to him. "We were all worried about you."   
  
"Where...am I?"   
  
"Angel Grove General. You passed out last night after you hit your head. The doctor said that you are going to be fine. I guess all you needed was a good night's sleep."   
  
"I guess so, but I sure do have a whopper of a headache. Did the doctor say whether or not I'd be able to go to Seacouver tomorrow?"   
  
"He said it would be okay, if you take it easy! Just don't try to do anything too difficult in that exhibition of yours, okay?"   
  
"I'll try not to," Tommy said as the doctor came through the door.   
  
"How's our patient today?"   
  
"Fine, when can I get out of here? I need to pack."   
  
"Your parents are signing the paperwork right now. You are free to go at anytime. You may want to get dressed first." The doctor smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
Tommy tried to get up too quickly, and fell back onto the bed. David ran up beside him. "WHOA! Take it easy little bro. You don't want to miss your trip!"   
  
***   
  
Billy woke up with a very bad headache. _What did I do last night that is making me feel like I've had one to many Aftershock's? Wait a second, I remember. Why did I do it? He looked down beside him and saw her lying there._ She was beautiful when she slept. He leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek. She stirred a little, but remained asleep. It drove him nuts that she slept most of the time. He got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. Half an hour passed quickly by when he finally exited the bathroom fully dressed. _Three more hours till their plane arrives_.   
  
"Hey there, handsome! Why didn't you wake me up?"   
  
"You looked too beautiful sleeping there! I didn't have the heart to wake you!"   
  
She got up and put on her robe, and walked over to him. Giving him a quick swat on the bottom, she said "You wouldn't have the heart to wake up a Doberman Pincher!" She smirked, laughed a quick laugh and went into the bathroom. "By the way, Duncan called while you where in the bathroom. He wants to see you ASAP!"   
  
"Thanks. I'm going to get going now!" He quickly glanced at the clock on the wall of his apartment. Four o'clock in the morning. What was he doing up this early? _I am just too eager to see them. Wonder what Mac needs? Probably heard about what happened last night at the club_. He opened the door and went downstairs into the antique shop where he worked for Duncan. Realizing that he didn't know where he was supposed to meet Mac, he picked up the shop's phone and dialed his number.   
  
"Hello, Billy!"   
  
"How did you know it was me?"   
  
"You forget, I recently got caller ID. Who else would call me from the antique shop? Could you meet me at Joe's? Joe wants to talk to us about something."   
  
"Sure. I'll see you there!" He hung up and left the store.   
  
He was lucky that there weren't many people on the streets this early in the morning, and that Joe's was only two blocks from where he lived. He walked there to let his thoughts clear. He still couldn't believe that he had done that. Now his friends where only three hours away from here, and he couldn't tell any of them about it. It was driving him nuts. Joe's wasn't usually even open this early in the morning. He opened the door, and walked in. He was greeted by an elderly gentleman with a cane. Billy never quite understood what happened to him. All he knew was that it had something to with Vietnam.   
  
Joe Dawson was a gentle soul. He liked Billy. Joe used to be a Watcher, but decided to take an early retirement after they tried to kill him for getting involved with an Immortal. He saw the worry in the young immortal's eyes. He didn't want to be the one who told Billy about his friend Adam, but he had no choice.   
  
"Morning young man! What can I get you?"   
  
"Anything that has caffeine in it! I can't seem to wake up."   
  
"Ah yes, that is right. You never have been a morning person. I am sorry we had to get you up at this time of the morning," Joe said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Billy.   
  
"You didn't. I couldn't sleep, so I got up and got ready. I guess I am really to eager to see my friends from high school!"   
  
"They're still in high school aren't they?"   
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"   
  
"No reason... just curious."   
  
Billy sat there sipping his coffee and carrying on his conversation with Joe when Duncan walked in the door.   
  
"What did you need to see the two of about?"   
  
"It's about someone who is coming into town. It is a very serious matter. It seems...," Joe stopped suddenly when the phone rang. "Hello?... Amanda. Where you calling from?... Miami? What are you still doing there?... You're joking... No, I'll tell Mac. You just take care of booking another flight... Okay, bye!" he said as he hung up. "That was Amanda. It seems that her plane got canceled and will be running late. Okay, back to what I was saying. It seems that one of your friends, Billy, is a Watcher. I don't think he knows about you being an Immortal, but if he does, then we can be in for some serious trouble."   
  
"What do you mean? Which one of my friends is the Watcher?"   
  
"His name is Adam Park. It seems that his father is one of the Watchers and is making it a family business. If Adam finds out that you are an Immortal, then you and he can be in for some serious problems."   
  
Duncan took this as his cue to step in and explain why the Watchers had tried to kill Joe. "When Joe and I were in Paris, he was taken by the head Watchers and held for trial. The charge that he was brought up on was being involved in the life of an Immortal, namely me. Joe knew the risk he was taking when we became friends, but I didn't. The punishment for the charge is murder. Joe was able to escape with his life, but the other people there weren't that lucky. An Immortal went to the grounds and shot everyone."   
  
"And you think that this could happen to Adam, because we were friends before I became an Immortal. Wouldn't the Watchers take that into consideration, or are they too stupid to?"   
  
"With the Watchers, you never know. If you don't believe me that Adam is a Watcher, look at his left wrist and look for this symbol." Dawson held out his left arm and Billy looked at the tattoo on his wrist. He recognized it from Adam's dad.   
  
_**FLASHBACK**   
  
Billy stood next to Adam. They were looking for Adam's lost dog. Neither of them knew that Rita had dognapped the young puppy.   
  
"Any luck boys?"   
  
The two jumped as Adam's father spoke to them.   
  
"PUTTIES!" Adam yelled as a squad of putties surrounded them. Adam and Billy started to take care of four of them, as Adam's dad started in on the fifth one. By the time the battle was over Billy had managed to fall and twist his ankle pretty bad. Adam's dad came over and held out his left hand to him. Billy took it and noticed the unusual tattoo on his inner wrist.   
  
_***   
  
"Billy? You going to come back down to Earth, or are you just going to stand there looking stupid until your friends show up?"   
  
"HUH? Sorry. I was just remembering something. Joe, I don't think I will have to look at Adam's wrist. I believe you."   
  
"What is with this sudden trust?"   
  
"I remembered seeing that same tattoo on his dad's wrist. Do you think that maybe his father was watching me?"   
  
"No. They usually start watching you guys after you die. As a matter of fact, you don't have a Watcher watching you."   
  
"You're joking?"   
  
***   
  
Adam sat on the plane. He looked down at his left wrist. _I can't believe that I actually agreed to this. It is really hurting. Too late to turn back now. I must continue with my promise, with my family's tradition. We've been Watchers for the past fifty years._ He quickly looked over to Tanya. She too was looking at his wrist.   
  
"Are you ever going to tell us what you did to your wrist?"   
  
"No. It's too embarrassing."   
  
"It can't be that bad... can it?"   
  
He smiled. She was gorgeous. "Yes, it is!"   
  
***   
  
Billy stood next to Richie. He couldn't see them. Almost everyone was already off the plane, where were they?   
  
"BILLY!" Kat and Tanya sang out in unison as they ran and gave the former Ranger a great big hug.   
  
"HEY! DON'T KNOCK ME OVER!" The two loosened their grip on Billy. They still were worried that he might be sore from his accident, even though it had been six months before. "It's good to see all of you. First, let me introduce my cousin Richie. Richie, this is Kat, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, of course you remember Jason, and last but not least, Tommy Oliver."   
  
"It's nice to meet all of you. Billy here has told me a lot about you guys. It's like I've known you all before."   
  
"Thanks. It is a pleasure to meet you. Heck, we didn't even know that he had a cousin here in Seacouver until Billy invited us up for this trip."   
  
"That sounds like Billy!"   
  
Jason just looked on in disbelief. _This couldn't be the same guy I met before. He's changed so much in the past three years_. "It's good to see you again, Richie. You've changed."   
  
"For the better, and we have Duncan MacLeod to thank for that."   
  
"You two know each other?" Tanya asked, looking at Jason suspiciously.   
  
"I met him very briefly about three years ago. He came down to Angel Grove, I think he was trying to find out about his family, and found out that Billy was his cousin."   
  
This was getting a little awkward for Billy. He had to change the subject. "How is everything Angel Grove?"   
  
"Pretty quiet. It is rumored that Rita and Zedd blew up the Machine Empire. I just hope that they don't attack. That would get pretty unbearable," Tommy quickly said.   
  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEPBEEP-BEEP-BEEP.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"My alarm. I guess I forgot about it. Could you excuse me, I have to go take my medication." Tommy grabbed his bag and quickly ran towards the bathroom. Billy knew something was up, and went after Tommy.   
  
***   
  
"Tommy? Is everything okay?"   
  
"Sorta. I asked Zordon and Alpha to beep me every four hours for the next three days. I was telling the truth out there about my medication."   
  
"Why in the world are you on medication?"   
  
"I fell last night. The doctor said that I have a VERY MILD concussion. I guess that means that I'm going to have a small headache for a while. He told me to take ibuprofen every four hours for the next three days, and that I could go about my routine as normal, just gotta watch my step a little."   
  
"Well, if you are sure you are going to be all right, let's go and get something to eat. I don't think I ate much this morning."   
  
"That sounds... what was that word we used to use... Morphinominal? Yeah... that's it... that sounds Morphinominal!"   
  
***   
  
The restaurant was unusually quiet for this time of the day. It was the best place in the whole of Seacouver, and was usually packed.   
  
"This place looks great, and so does the menu. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."   
  
"Aren't you always, Rocky?"   
  
"Very funny Tanya... very funny!"   
  
"If you guys will excuse me, I have to make a phone call." Richie said as he left the table.   
  
"Billy, you know you look nothing like your cousin."   
  
"I know."   
  
"So, what is this whole thing about him coming down to Angel Grove to find his family?"   
  
Billy looked at Kat. The remembrance of what had happened to Richie's mother, and his own mother was too much for him, but the Rangers had a right to know. "Richie's mom died. His dad gave him up for foster care. It seems he didn't want to be bothered with a kid. After Richie turned 18 he took up a search to find out about his family, and stumbled upon me and my dad. That's about all."   
  
Billy felt that same tingling feeling. He turned his head towards the entrance of the restaurant. No one. He quickly glanced around the restaurant, who was the Immortal here?   
  
"Billy? Hey, Billy, what's wrong?" Jason placed his hand on Billy's shoulder. Billy jumped.   
  
"What? Oh, nothing. Just a headache. I'll be right back." He stood up from the table and quickly made his way to the exit. _What a day to forget my sword! _He glanced up and saw Richie talking to someone. The guy had dark brown hair, was about medium height, medium build, and had a brown leather satchel-type bag hanging from one of his shoulders. He knew all of a sudden who it was. _METHOS!_ He opened the door and joined the two Immortals.   
  
"Shouldn't you have a jacket on young man?"   
  
"No. It's not that cold out."   
  
"So, what name did you tell your friends I am going by? Adam Pierson, or Methos?"   
  
"Adam Pierson. But they said that if they are talking to you that they would call you Adam P., because there is one of my friends whose name is Adam...,"   
  
"Ah, yes, the young recruit into the Watcher Society. When are you going to let the cat out of the bag that you know the truth about the young Mr. Park?"   
  
"After the trip. I really don't want anything to disrupt the camping trip."   
  
"Okay. Well, Richie, thanks for the use of your car. MacLeod is dropping it off at the house, my car is now out of the shop and working as well as can be expected. It is at the parking lot near your place, Billy. It should make the trip up to the campsite."   
  
"Didn't Mac tell you? He's driving us up."   
  
"No, but I'll be sure to tell him that I know. Well that's about all for now. I must dash." He leaned in real close to the two cousins and whispered. "Off to do more research on myself."   
  
The two cousins had to laugh. Methos was one of the silliest Immortals that they knew.   
  
***   
  
"Zeddy! Come and take a look at this. The former Blue Ranger is in Seacouver. Our plan to trap him is now onto stage two. All we have to do is find the perfect person to trap him."   
  
"Ah yes, my lovely! This time, we WILL BE VICTORIOUS!"   
  
***   
  
"They must be destroyed! I will not be humiliated like that AGAIN!" The man said as he threw down a picture of Duncan MacLeod. "Everyone who is important in his life will soon be gone, and I WILL DESTROY HIM, and then I will continue my work on destroying the others like him!"   
  
"Sir, here are the files you wanted. All the latest information on the newest recruits into the Watcher society. I couldn't get a picture on Claris DeBonis, but I did receive them on all the others, just as you requested," the young man said as he handed the older gentleman the files.   
  
"That will be all!"   
  
***   
  
"Zeddy! I FOUND THE PERFECT PERSON FOR THE JOB!"   
  
"Who is it my lovely?"   
  
"Him! It seems that he has it in for young Billy's friend Duncan MacLeod! Let him get Billy and we can get the Rangers at the same time. We'll send down Scorpina to keep a close eye on him."   
  
"Perfect! Goldar, get Scorpina in here!"   
  
"Yes, M'Lord!"   
  
***   
  
The Rangers and Billy walked around the university campus.   
  
"This is where you go to school? How do you not get lost here?"   
  
"A friend showed me a trick to remembering where everything is." Billy said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, and looked down onto the ground.   
  
"Billy, something bothering you?"   
  
Billy looked up at Tommy and just stared for a couple of seconds. "What makes you say that?"   
  
"You have been acting really weird all day!"   
  
"I guess I'm still not over Grace's death yet."   
  
"You guys were close weren't you?"   
  
"Yeah. We were good friends. Come on, let's get out of here." Billy started to head back towards the student parking lot, and the rest of the Rangers followed him in silence. None of them wanted to admit it, but they were all deeply worried about their friend.   
  
***   
  
"Come on Mac! I really need you to be there tonight!"   
  
"I don't know the first thing about watching a kid, and second, I already made plans. Ask Billy."   
  
"I'm sure Billy would understand if you didn't go to some stupid martial arts expo with him and his friend."   
  
"It's not a stupid martial arts expo. Look you remember me telling you that I was going to start up karate lessons at the gym? Well, this will give me the chance to see this guy in action. Billy said that he was going to be coming up here to go to school, and I thought that I would give the guy a job, if he's as good as Billy says he is."   
  
"You'd do anything to get out of watching your godchild, wouldn't you?" Ann smiled as she slapped Duncan on his butt and turned towards Joe. "Let me guess, you're busy too?"   
  
"Actually, I'm not. Elizabeth and Mark are going to be watching the bar tonight, and I'm going to be at home reading a good book. If you want, I'd love to watch the little one."   
  
Ann gave Joe a hug. "Joe, you are the greatest. I'll be right back." Ann opened the door, only to bump into Billy. "Hey you! How are the headaches?"   
  
"Not as bad as they used to be," Billy said with a smile and a wink. Ann was one of the few people that knew his secret. He knew that she was there the night Methos found him in the car, the night that Grace died. Why couldn't he remember anything about that night? She was right. His amnesia was psychosomatic. "Guys, let me introduce you to Dr. Ann. Ann, these are my friends from Angel Grove."   
  
She gave him the nastiest of looks. "You guys ready to head up into the great blue yonder?"   
  
"I think so." Tommy said. Billy could tell that he was a bit confused.   
  
He leaned over towards Tommy and whispered. "I'll explain later."   
  
"Nice to meet you all. Billy has told me so much about you. I'm glad that his amnesia is only about the accident. Otherwise, I never would have met you all. I must dash, duty calls," she said as she quickly exited Joe's.   
  
"What was that all about? What amnesia?" Jason said as he grabbed his friend's arm.   
  
"I didn't want to worry you guys about it. It's nothing really. I just can't seem to remember anything about what happened the night Grace and I were in that accident. That's all. Ann thinks that I blocked it out. You know amnesia brought on by sudden trauma. The sudden trauma being Grace's death."   
  
"You sure it's nothing?"   
  
"I am positive. Rocky, I wouldn't keep something like that from you guys. Honest! Come on, let's get some lunch before Richie and Adam Pierson arrive to take you guys up to the site."   
  
"Excellent!" Rocky smiled. You think he would have said something about the amnesia before now. Oh well, if he says he'll be fine, then I believe him.   
  
***   
  
Horton sat behind his desk, looking through some files. Adam Park... Interesting how anyone in their right minds would live in Angel Grove.   
  
Knock, knock, knock...   
  
"Come in!"   
  
"Hello, I'm Ms DeBonis. I heard that you wanted to see me."   
  
Horton looked at the young woman. She was Oriental, young, maybe 19 to 21 years old, long raven hair, eyes that could severely injure someone if they weren't careful. She was not at all what he had expected. "Ah, Ms. DeBonis. Please, have a seat. Mind if I call you Claris?"   
  
"Not if I can call you Horton. I understand that you are after a certain person by the name of William Cranston. My research has shown me that he is friends of one of your mortal enemies, Duncan MacLeod. I think that we can be of service to each other. I want Cranston, and you want MacLeod. I have a plan that will bring the two of them to our doorstep."   
  
"How do you suggest we go about this? I mean, I am used to giving orders, not taking them."   
  
"Oh, I think we can work together on this. Cranston is what is known in Angel Grove as a Power Ranger. Before you ask, I have my sources from Angel Grove who have the necessary proof that he is what I claim he is. If need be, I will provide you with that proof, but I would prefer not to have to waste time retrieving this information. Now, onto my plan. You want MacLeod, get Cranston's power, and you will be invincible. All I want is to be part of the Rangers' demise. They are out to control the world. They are staging the whole little interstellar war with Rita, Zedd, and the Machine Empire. This little diversion makes the people of Earth trust them, and hence we will be willing to do almost anything they say. They are out to rule the world."   
  
"How do you suggest that we accomplish this? It sounds interesting, and I'm not too sure I believe you on the whole Power Ranger thing. I will need the proof. Mr. Cranston and MacLeod are leaving first thing in the morning for a week, so we have plenty of time for you to retrieve your information."   
  
"We must strike tonight. It appears that Amanda Donahue is arriving later then expected, and she is the key. Kidnap Cranston's ex, and watch him come running. MacLeod will be after his student so fast that he won't have time to realize what hit him. Here is a detailed plan on what is to happen. Follow it as closely as you want, just get Cranston to the warehouse district. There is where I come into the plan. The trap will be set for MacLeod, with Cranston as the bait. Nothing can stand in our way." She leaned over his desk and pricked Horton with a needle, which sent him into Rita's spell.   
  
"I will do my best to bring him."   
  
"I know you will. I know you will," she said as the door closed behind her. She pulled out a small scorpion like device, and spoke into its tail. "It is done my Empress. Your plan is in motion. Billy Cranston and the rest of the Rangers won't know what hit them!"   
  
***   
  
LATER THAT DAY...   
  
"Tommy, you ready to go?"   
  
"Yeah. I can't believe that I forgot it," he said as he stepped out of the bathroom. "I am so nervous. Were you being serious that Duncan might offer me a job, based on my performance tonight?"   
  
"That's what he told me," Billy said as the strange tingling feeling came over him. _NOT NOW!_ He went over to answer the door, but it was already opening when he reached for the handle.   
  
"Hey there!" The female voice said from the other side of the door. "You two ready?"   
  
"Come on in. Elizabeth, I'd like to introduce you to Tommy Oliver. Tommy, this is my girlfriend, Elizabeth. You remember, the one I can't shut up about in my letters."   
  
A quick grin came over Tommy's face. _Now's my chance to get back at Billy._ "I thought her name was... never mind."   
  
"NEVER MIND WHAT? Billy, I swear if you...,"   
  
"Elizabeth, Tommy is just kidding. Right?" He shot his friend a deadly look.   
  
"Yep. Just kidding."   
  
"Well, Joe is waiting downstairs. He said something about Adam's car died again, and that you guys were dropping him off before the match."   
  
"Thanks. Tommy, got everything?"   
  
"Yep. Lead on Flyboy!"   
  
"Funny! Very funny."   
  
LATER THAT NIGHT...  
AFTER TOMMY'S EXHIBITION...   
  
Duncan and Billy were sitting in the lobby waiting for Tommy to resurface. They had decided to leave early and grab a bite to eat, then pick up Amanda.   
  
"He was good, wasn't he? He was the one who taught you all those moves?"   
  
"Yep. Hey, I think I see him now! TOMMY! OVER HERE!" Billy shouted as he waved his friend over to where they were sitting.   
  
Ring... ring... ring...   
  
"Blast it! I'll be with you two in a second." Mac reached into his bag and pulled out a cellular phone. "Okay... I'll pick you and Mary up in a little bit...yes, I'll call Ann and let her know... I'll see... bye Joe."   
  
"What's wrong Mac?"   
  
"Mary has got a temperature. It's getting pretty high. I'm going to go pick up them up and drop them off at the hospital. Billy, you think you can handle the Mustang?"   
  
"I've done it before!"   
  
"Okay... Oh, before I go...Tommy, there's something I want you to think over. I want you to go to work for me at the gym when you come up this fall for school. You're really good."   
  
"I'll think about it."   
  
With all that said and done Duncan turned and high-tailed it for the exit. Tommy and Billy just stared as they quickly lost sight of the Immortal.   
  
"Was he really serious about offering me a job?"   
  
"You bet. It'll be nice to be able to hang out together, again. Hungry?"   
  
"In the immortal words of Rocky DeSantos... ALWAYS!"   
  
"Then let's go!"   
  
***LATER... AT THE AIRPORT... AFTER THEIR DINNER***   
  
Billy and Tommy sat there, looking out of the huge glass windows in front of them. It was just their luck that Amanda's plane was late, but it arrived, and now the door was stuck shut.   
  
"Remind me never to fly with this airline."   
  
"I'll do my best," Billy said as he stood up and walked over to the window. He just stared out. Too many thought ran through his head. Amanda had a thing about flirting with every man she came in contact with, he hoped that she wouldn't try that with Tommy.   
  
"Disembarking on Flight 456 has now commenced."   
  
"Come on Tommy. That's Amanda's cue for her grand entrance."   
  
"BILLY!" A voice called out over the crowd. He spun around in enough time to see her closing on him. Short brown hair, tall, and slender in her traditional black pant suit. She grabbed him up into big hug. "I've missed you. How is my ex?"   
  
"I'm fine." He glanced over to Tommy, who had the most confused look on his face. "I'll explain that to you later also."   
  
"Let's go get my luggage. I am exhausted. Say, Billy, whose the gorgeous hunk?"   
  
"What? Who, him? That's my friend Tommy Oliver. You remember me telling you about him."   
  
"Oh, yeah." They started to head down the terminal towards the luggage claim area. "I don't have too much. Just the one suitcase. How's Mac?"   
  
"He's fine. He had to take Joe and Mary to the hospital. Mary was running a temperature. She's probably just got another ear infection."   
  
"So, Tommy, you single?"   
  
"Huh? Uh... no... I'm not...," he stuttered.   
  
"Pity... a real pity...,"   
  
"'Manda! Don't do that!"   
  
"What... OH... well, there's my case. I guess, we're ready...,"   
  
"Let's go...,"   
  
The three of them walked out to Duncan's car quietly. Billy pulled out the keys, and started to open the trunk. He turned around in time to see someone step out behind Amanda holding a sword, ready to strike.   
  
"AMANDA! LOOK OUT!" But his warning came too late. Amanda's lifeless body fell to the ground. Billy couldn't think of anything else to do. He grabbed the sword from the trunk, and started walking toward where Amanda laid. Too late... a cloud started forming around her, and headed towards Billy. He was quickly enveloped... then the lighting started in..." God no! Not now... not the quickening...," The sword fell from his hand. Tommy saw the killer start heading for Billy.   
  
"I don't think so!" Tommy dove towards the sword and rolled in front of his friend who was now semi-unconscious. "Leave my friend alone!"   
  
The man turned and ran. "I'll be back for your friend! He's a demon!"   
  
Tommy turned his attention away from the attacker to his friend. "Billy? You okay?"   
  
"Yeah. Do me a favor. Call the cops, but don't tell them about the lighting bit."   
  
"Billy, I have to. You need medical attention."   
  
"Tommy, I'm fine. I just need to sit here for awhile. Please, just call them!"   
  
"I will." He helped his friend back to Duncan's car and let him into the passenger seat. "I'll be right back." With that he ran to the nearest pay phone.   
  
***   
  
Billy couldn't sleep. Seeing Amanda laying there had really unnerved him. The city lights were brighter then they had ever been to the young Immortal's eyes. He was thankful for one thing that Immortality had brought. No more glasses. He couldn't help but think that this was one of Amanda's favorite views. She had always loved looking out over the city. They had some great times together. He knew that she never had gotten over what happened the night before they had met. She and Duncan had been together for a long time, and to find him in bed with another woman... He closed his eyes, trying to drift off.   
  
_***FLASHBACK***   
  
Billy walked into Joe's bar. There was that strange tingling feeling. He was ready to draw the sword that hid under his jacket, but hoped that he wouldn't need it. There she was. Tall, slender body, short brown hair. Eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts.   
  
"Coffee?"   
  
"Huh? Oh sure." Billy sat down on the other end of the bar, where he could keep an eye on the female Immortal.   
  
"Here!" Joe followed Billy's gaze over to the woman sitting on the other end. "Her name is Amanda. She is a good friend of Duncan's. They used to go out together, till she moved away recently. I never did know why. Don't worry, I don't think she'll go after your head. She can't even stand up, much less hold a sword... Why don't you go talk to her? She could use a friendly face."   
  
"I couldn't."   
  
"Yes, you can. She doesn't bite. Anyway, what have you got to lose? I mean, besides your head."   
  
Billy shot Joe a disgusted look. "Oh, that was so funny, I forgot to laugh."   
  
"Here, come with me, and I'll introduce the two of you."   
  
"Okay." With that Billy got up and walked with Joe, over to where Amanda sat.   
  
"'Manda. I'd like to introduce you to Duncan's newest student. His name is William Cranston, but we all call him Billy." Amanda looked up at the young Immortal, and gave a very weak smile. If Billy didn't know that she was an Immortal, he would have thought that she had the flu.   
  
"So, you are a student of the worm?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Duncan... you're a student of his? Why?"   
  
"My cousin Richie. He thought that I could get better training with Mac, than I could with him."   
  
"Sit. Let's talk. So, Richie Ryan is your cousin? You part of his real family, or one of his foster families?"   
  
"His real. His mother was my mother's sister. They were identical twins. My family didn't even know that she had died. His dad gave Richie up for foster care, cause he didn't want to deal with a kid...,"   
  
_***   
  
Billy was brought back to reality by the sound of someone sick in the bathroom. He rushed over to see if they were all right. He opened the door to see Elizabeth putting a wet towel around Tommy's neck. She started rubbing his back, trying to get him to relax. Billy crept silently into the room.   
  
"I think he's going to be okay, Bill. Still in shock of what happened to Amanda. I guess it was more then his stomach could handle."   
  
All Billy could do was smile. He knew if he said anything, Tommy might leave the room, although he looked like he was in no condition to go anywhere.   
  
"Why did this have to happen?"   
  
"I wish I could explain. It's not the easiest thing to explain. There are so many factors in this Tom," Elizabeth said. Her voice was the most soothing thing for Tommy to hear.   
  
"It's Tommy. Not Tom."   
  
"First thing in the morning, I am going to cook breakfast for the three of us, and then Bill and I are going to try to explain everything. Okay?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Come on Tommy. Let's get you into something a little cleaner."   
  
Billy moved over to help his friend up. He was lighter then he remembered, but then again, he just lost a whole lot down the toilet. Tommy glanced up at Billy and smiled. "You look worse then me!"   
  
"Yeah, well at least you weren't struck by lightning," Billy chuckled.   
  
"I wish you would go to the hospital about that."   
  
"I'm fine. Let's get you into bed, so you can rest. Liz makes one pretty big breakfast. Her idea of eating healthy is preparing a seven course breakfast." Billy moved over to his closet and got out a pair of sweatpants and a oversized T-shirt. "Here, you can wear these. I'll be right back."   
  
Tommy sat holding the outfit. He started to cry a little. All these years, we were the best of friends. Now I don't even know him. He's changed so much. He changed his clothes, and laid down. The second his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.   
  
***   
  
"I'm going to make some raspberry tea. Tommy is going to need something to soothe his stomach. I'll be right back...you okay?"   
  
"Yeah. My second quickening, and I didn't pass out. I have to tell him the truth. He's going to have to find out that I am Immortal. There is no other way around it." He put his head down into his hands. All he really wanted to do was to start crying, but knew that Tommy would try to find out what was wrong.   
  
"In the morning, during breakfast. Right now, we must tell Duncan, then after breakfast we can call the campground, and tell Richie about tonight. Right now, Tommy needs his rest, and raspberry tea."   
  
"Let me check if he's awake."   
  
"Okay, but I'm still bringing it over."   
  
"That's fine." He moved to the closed door that separated him from his bedroom. Slowly Billy opened the door, and moved in to find Tommy fast asleep on the bed.   
  
***The Next Morning***   
  
"Billy?"   
  
Tommy heard someone move quickly into the room. "Tommy? You awake?"   
  
"Hardly."   
  
"Well, when you wake up enough, Liz is cooking breakfast."   
  
"She lives here with you doesn't she?"   
  
"Sometimes. Last night she stayed. Mostly because she is better with people throwing up and dry heaves than I am. She was really worried about you. So was I."   
  
"I know."   
  
"I'm going into the other room. Come out when you're ready. There are some towels in the bathroom closet." He started to leave the room, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Billy, thanks."   
  
"You're welcome, man." He smiled at his friend, and left the room.   
  
***   
  
"He up yet?"   
  
"Yes. He's getting ready. Look, I couldn't get a hold of Mac at his loft, so, I'm going down to Joe's real quick to see if he's there. I'll be back in about 30 minuets. If I'm not back, call Dawson to send me back."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Billy grabbed his coat and walked out.   
  
***   
  
Joe and Duncan sat at one of the tables. They usually shared a cup of coffee in the morning. It was the quietest time the two of had, just to talk. Duncan all of a sudden got out of his seat, and grabbed his Katana.   
  
"What is it? There another Immortal in the area?" Joe jumped out of his chair, and started moving the table. "Knowing your luck, it's probably Billy, or Amanda."   
  
"Yeah, you're right, but I am not taking any chances." His Scottish accent got thicker as he readied himself for battle. The door opened. The sunlight flooded the room. A shadow moved across the floor, and the figure entered.   
  
"Mac? You here?"   
  
Duncan put his sword down by his side as Billy walked into the room. "I'm here. What's wrong?" he asked as he saw the worried look on the young man's face.   
  
"Mac, I don't think we'll be going up today. Something pretty bad happened last night. You may want to sit down for this." Billy headed towards the chair that Joe moved over to the table. Duncan and Joe joined him.   
  
"What happened last night?"   
  
"I really don't know how to tell you this. Last night, after we picked Amanda up from the airport, we were attacked. Well actually, Amanda was attacked...," He couldn't get the words to come out right. The one thing Billy excelled at was getting a point across, but this is one point he didn't like to get across. "Amanda was beheaded by a Watcher. I recognized him. He was hanging around here the other night, when Methos and myself were hanging out. Methos told me that he was a Watcher."   
  
Duncan just sat there, staring at Billy in total disbelief. Could another woman he loved so dearly be dead? His thoughts drifted back to the day that Tessa died. Their life together, then to Amanda. The night she barged in on him with another woman. When he found out that Billy had started seeing her. Their two months together. Her introducing Billy to Elizabeth.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"He jumped out from between two vans and caught Amanda by surprise. We saw him jump out, and tried to warn her, but we were too late."   
  
"Did you get her quickening?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Good. How is Tommy taking the whole situation? Mostly, how is he handling the fact that you are an Immortal?"   
  
"He doesn't know."   
  
"What? How couldn't he know?"   
  
"I didn't come right out and tell him. It's not as simple as saying, Hey Tommy, I'm Immortal. I can't die."   
  
Joe looked at Billy. "Sometimes, it is that easy."   
  
"Well, I should get back. Tommy was just getting up when I left. I should get back."   
  
"We'll stop by later."   
  
"I'll see you then. I'll call Richie, and let him know."   
  
With that, Billy left Joe's and headed towards home. He kept looking over his shoulder, with some hope that there was no other Immortal or Watcher out to get his head.   
  
***   
  
Tommy watched as Elizabeth grabbed her sword and went to stand in front of the door. It was like she knew someone was coming, but how? He watched as the door opened.   
  
"GET OUT!"   
  
The person on the other side of the door just said, "NO! I live here, I won't leave." The door quickly slammed shut, and he saw Billy standing there, staring at Elizabeth. "Will you put that thing away, before you hurt someone!"   
  
"Namely you?"   
  
"Yes, namely me."   
  
Tommy left the safety of Billy's room, and joined the two lovebirds at the table. The spread that Elizabeth laid out was beautiful. He was thankful that Billy had found someone who could cook better then he ever could.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Tommy."   
  
"You want change back?"   
  
"Tommy, there is something that we need to talk about. It mostly deals with last night."   
  
"What about it?"   
  
Elizabeth smiled as she continued. "Billy is what we call an Immortal. He can't die."   
  
"YOU'RE JOKING." Tommy choked on his bacon as he started to crack up a little. "Look, I know you guys want me to cheer up, but did you have to tell me that crazy one?"   
  
By the look on Billy's face he could tell that it was the truth. "You're not joking, are you?"   
  
"No. I wish I was."   
  
"I don't believe it! How in the world can this be possible?" Tommy stood up and walked a little ways from the table. Billy started to remember something that Duncan had told him. How he proved to Tessa that he was Immortal, but Billy didn't own a gun. He looked down at the table and saw no other way.   
  
"I may have a way to prove it to you." He walked over to the small kitchen area and opened a drawer. From the drawer he pulled out a knife. "Tommy? Will you do me a favor and hold this?" He placed the knife in Tommy's hand with the blade pointing toward his stomach, and his hands over his friend's. "I am Immortal!" He guided Tommy's hands quickly towards his stomach. He hit the floor.   
  
"BILLY! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?"   
  
"Tommy, be patient. He's going to be all right!" She gently rolled Billy onto his back. "Look at the wound. It's healing."   
  
Tommy noticed little jolts of electrical surges going over the wound and saw that the wound was no longer where it was supposed to be. All that remained was the blood that had been shed, and a tear in Billy's shirt.   
  
"I told you I wasn't joking," Billy said, sitting up.   
  
"I... uh...," THUD! Tommy quickly hit the floor.   
  
Billy and Elizabeth rushed over to Tommy's side. "Let's get him back into bed!" The two carried the unconscious Ranger back into Billy's room. _I hope this doesn't become away of life. _  
  
***   
  
Half an hour Tommy woke up to something cold and wet on his face. "Watch it."   
  
"It's good to see you awake... at last!"   
  
"How long have I been out?" He could start to feel his headache coming back.   
  
"30 minutes. Right after we told you that Billy is Immortal, and proved it."   
  
"I remember that. How did this happen?"   
  
"I'll let him tell you that. Just to let you know, I've known about it for awhile now. You see I am also an Immortal."   
  
"Where is he?"   
  
"Out there," she said pointing towards the kitchen. "There is a lot that you two need to talk about, and I should get down to Joe's. I promised I'd help him with some electrical work."   
  
"I'd really like to get to know you better. I mean... Billy seems to like you a lot, and I am hoping that it's going to work out between the two of you. I'd kinda like to know who he's...,"   
  
"Dating? Sure... I'll be back later on this afternoon. See you then." She stood up and left the room, stopping for a brief moment to talk to Billy. Tommy saw that he was a little aggravated at the phone. Tommy winced from the pain of the headache, then heard the door shut. He got up out of the bed and went back into the main loft area, then sat by the window.   
  
Billy picked up the phone and dialed the lodge's phone number again. He couldn't believe that she was gone. All the times that they had spent together. Amanda was the one who had introduced him to Elizabeth, the one who gave him his first sword, the one who always listened to any of his problems and gave an non-biased opinion about them.   
  
"Hello?...Yes, my name is William Cranston. I have some friends staying on your camping grounds and I need to get a hold of them. Is there anyway possible for me to get in contact with them?...The name of the reserving party, um, Richie Ryan... I need to speak with Richie...Yes, I'll hold."   
  
Tommy was still sitting by the window, watching Billy talking on the phone with the lodge operator. He couldn't help but being a little mad at him. How could he keep something like this away from them? Why was this even happening? The whole situation was too bizarre. Now he had to lie to the other Rangers. They wouldn't believe that Billy couldn't die, they probably would think that Tommy had flipped his lid. He got up and moved over to the radio. Turning it on, he came across a song that was very appropriate to everyone's mood. He listened as the words drifted across the room.   
  


I close my eyes  
Only for a moment, and the moment's gone.  
All my dreams, pass before my eyes a curiosity.  
Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind.  
Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea.  
All we do, crumbles to the ground  
though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind  
Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the Earth and sky  
It slips away, all your money won't another minute buy  
Dust in the wind, All we are is DUST IN THE WIND!  
  
  


Billy looked on as his friend stared at the radio. He truly regretted that this was how Tommy had to find out his little secret. They had been friends for so long, now that friendship was in jeopardy because of the truth. Billy couldn't help being Immortal, nor could he help the fact that Tommy was going to become one of them. He hoped that Tommy would live a long life before he died.   
  
"Hello? Richie? Hey, it's me Billy...There's been a slight change of plans... It's Amanda. I don't know how to tell you this. You may want to sit down. Richie, Amanda's dead... She was beheaded... No, it wasn't another Immortal... it was a Watcher. If it hadn't been for Tommy getting me out of there, I might have been next...Yes, I got Amanda's quickening...Tommy knows... Not well. I really don't blame him for being mad at me... Duncan? Well, the last time I saw him, he was at Joe's staring into a cup of coffee. Anyway, the police want Tommy and me to stay in town to identify Amanda's murderer since we witnessed it... No, he didn't... Okay. See you when you get back. Bye!" Billy hung up the phone and moved quickly over to where Tommy was sitting. "I don't blame you for being upset with me. Heck, if I where you, I would never speak to me again." He tried to laugh, but it didn't seem appropriate.   
  
Tommy looked up into his friend's eyes. It was hard for him to stay angry at Billy. "You could've warned us that you where Immortal. Given us some clue about what was going to happen to you."   
  
"I would have, if I had known. I found out about this after that car accident that killed my friend. I was in that car too. Do you remember me telling you how I wished it could've been me? Didn't you think it was weird when I said that I wished it could've been instead of it should've been?"   
  
"No, you were upset. I just figured it was an honest mistake. Billy, have you ever killed another person?"   
  
"Yes. I'm not going to lie to you anymore. I've only had to kill one person. Tommy, I know you must be shocked about this. I was when it happened. There is nothing I can do about it. It is either let someone take all my knowledge, memories, and strength and use it, or stop them and live. If the only way I can do it is by killing someone then that is how it has to be. You must be horrified. I know I've turned into a monster."   
  
"That's not what I'm thinking. I want to know about the person did this to Amanda. You said something over the phone about it being a Watcher. What exactly is a Watcher, and why where you struck by lightning?"   
  
Billy had to smile. At least he doesn't think I'm a monster. "The Watcher's are a group of Mortals that watch Immortals. They record our history. Who we killed, when we killed them, how we killed them, and where we killed them. The lightning bit is called the Quickening. That is when the knowledge, memories and strength of one Immortal is passed onto another. And to answer your next question, yes, Duncan, Richie, and Elizabeth are also Immortals."   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! You mean that they could be in danger?"   
  
"Trust me, now that Richie knows about what happened to Amanda, they'll bring them back here. Anyway I don't think that the Watchers would attack them with another two of their 'agents' up there with them."   
  
"Who are two of their agents?"   
  
"Adam Park and Adam Pierson."   
  
Tommy was a little taken aback by this piece of information. How did Billy know that Adam was a Watcher? This was all too confusing. There were too many questions that needed to be answered, and he knew that Billy wouldn't give him all the answers. Maybe he could ask Adam about it.   
  
***   
  
Richie had finally made it back to camp. The others had just finished setting up the tents and supplies. He would hate to tell them to take them down now. He hoped that Duncan was going to be okay. How was he going to tell the others?   
  
Jason looked up from the fire ring and saw the mood that Richie had been in. He had remembered meeting Richie during his sophomore year of high school. Shortly before they became Rangers. He was a tough kid, always getting into trouble. Jason was glad to see that he had gotten his life on the right track. Duncan was a good influence for him. He stood up and walked over to Richie, who was now sitting on a rock near him.   
  
"You know your mood could start a rain storm? What's wrong?"   
  
"There's been a change of plans. Billy and Tommy aren't coming up."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"A friend of ours was just killed and the police would like them to stay. It seems that they witnessed the event. Her name was Amanda Donahue. She was supposed to come up with the others, but her schedule got rearranged."   
  
"How was she killed?"   
  
"Would you believe that she was beheaded? Right in front of Billy and Tommy." Richie looked up to be greeted with eyes that looked like they had witnessed the atrocity. Maybe he should've talked to Methos before he told Jason, but he and Billy where such good friends that he needed to tell him. "I was thinking that maybe we should go back to Seacouver and make sure that everything is okay. You know, lend them some moral support."   
  
"Let me talk to the others first. I don't want to go making decisions for them. I did that once, and Billy didn't speak to me for a whole year!"   
  
Jason got up and walked over to the others after Richie had finally smiled to him. He quickly explained the situation to them. All the other Rangers were there except Adam.   
  
"We should go back then! I mean they are going to need all the help that they can get. I'm sure Adam would agree to that," Kat said as she quickly glanced over to see Methos, Adam and Richie talking. Adam went pale very quickly.   
  
Rocky, Tanya, and Jason looked over and saw Adam run away with his hand over his mouth. They started to run after him, but were stopped by Methos.   
  
"I think maybe only one of you should go after him."   
  
"I'll go!" Rocky said, and ran quickly after him before anyone could voice an objection.   
  
"Is he always that eager to help?"   
  
"No, usually he's a lot more eager."   
  
*** 

***   
  
LATER THAT AFTERNOON... BILLY'S LOFT APARTMENT   
  
"I can't believe this is happening. First I bump my head, then I find out that you're suffering from partial amnesia, your friend Amanda gets beheaded, and now you're immortal. Have I missed anything?"   
  
"How about the fact that Adam Park is a Watcher, and that Duncan, Richie, and Elizabeth are also Immortals? Tommy, I think right now we really must concentrate on what happened last night. I want this guy to pay for what he did to Amanda. I want to see him in jail for the rest of his life!"   
  
"What in the world can we do now? I mean, the cops have got a composite drawing of the guy from the details we gave them, plus the cops are watching us."   
  
"You told them didn't you? About him threatening me?"   
  
"I had no choice. I didn't really understand what that guy meant by the fact that you were a demon. Plus he said he'd be back for you. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Hey, you know you've always got Zordon and Alpha looking out for you. They always have been."   
  
Billy walked over to the window, and wondered what Zordon would think of him now. _What if he saw that incident where I killed that guy? Oh man, there is no way I can go back there and face them again._ Looking out over the Seacouver landscape he knew he had no other choice. He had to end his connection with his friends in Angel Grove. He couldn't risk the chance of one them dying because of who he was. First, he had to find the guy who killed Amanda, and make sure he paid for what he did. How in the world am I going to ditch these cops? All of a sudden the familiar tingle went shooting through his body. He looked around the room. _Not now! _  
  
"Billy? You okay? You having another one of your headaches?"   
  
"No. There's another Immortal nearby."   
  
"How can you tell?"   
  
"Immortals can sense when another one is near. It's hard to describe the sensation that comes, but there's someone here."   
  
"You think they came for your head?"   
  
"I hope not. I don't think I can handle that right now. I'd probably lose that fight."   
  
BUZZZZZZ!   
  
Great! I wonder who it could be? Billy walked over to the apartment's intercom.   
  
"Hello? Who's there?"   
  
"It's me, Joe and Mac. We come bearing lunch."   
  
"Come on up. The door will be open." Billy pressed the buzzer and turned toward Tommy. "Guess we were wrong. My head's safe... for now."   
  
"That's good to know," Tommy said as a knock came on the door. "I think you'd better let them in."   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Billy turned the handle of the door and opened it. He greeted Joe and Dawson, only to find that they were not alone. Jason, Adam, and the other Rangers were standing near three other Immortals. "Hey, you guys made excellent time. When did you get back?"   
  
"About an hour ago," Jason said as he and the others walked into the apartment. "We stopped in at Joe's hoping to see you there, but you weren't. We talked to Joe and Duncan about what happened. You should be pleased to know that we are going to be here for you as long as you need us. Even if we are in Angel Grove."   
  
"Guys, I'm fine. Honest."   
  
Adam looked on as his friend turned away from them. _No, you're not, William James Cranston. No you're not! You are far from being fine. You and me are going to have to sit down tonight and have a nice long chat about this. _  
  
"Earth to Adam! Come in Adam!"   
  
"Huh? What?"   
  
"You going to come eat something, before Rocky eats it all?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
Duncan looked at the group of youngsters sitting in the room. He was the second oldest of the group (right in between Adam Pierson/Methos (who in Duncan's opinion didn't act like he was over 5,000 years old) and Elizabeth (who lost her life during the Salem Witch Trials)), wondering how they were going to arrange their accommodations for the rest of the trip. Elizabeth had already told Kat and Tanya that they could stay with her, Tommy was probably going to stay with Billy. That just left Adam, Jason and Rocky. "Okay. I hate to sound like the overbearing parent here, but we need to talk about the rooming situation that has now arisen. Billy's apartment isn't big enough for all of the guys to stay here, and if you guys did, Billy would be probably end up sleeping in the closet."   
  
"Problem solved. Rocky and Jason can stay with me and Tommy and Adam can stay here with here with Billy," Pierson said a little too much enthusiasm.   
  
_Adam's never been so quick to involve himself with the affairs of other Immortals... not even his friends... unless... _"Pierson, what did Mac bribe you with this time?"   
  
"Nothing. Honest. Can't I do something nice for someone without being bribed?"   
  
"You don't usually."   
  
"Hey come on. If Adam wants to be generous just one time in his life, I say... let him," Elizabeth said plopping down on the floor in front of Billy. He knew there was a reason that he loved the 322 year old woman, he just had to figure it out. She was tall, slender, long black hair, and a bit unique. _And I wondered how they could've considered her a witch back in Salem. If she's always been like this, there would be no question of them thinking that... back then at least... _  
  
"Earth to Billy... Come back from Jupiter!" Elizabeth said as she tickled him.   
  
"I'm here!" he said laughing. "Could you please stop that?"   
  
"Not until you say it!"   
  
"NO!"   
  
"You're no fun!"   
  
Tommy looked on as Elizabeth tickled Billy. It was hard for him to imagine Billy not aging, outliving the rest of the Rangers, maybe even Zordon and Alpha. Did they know about him being Immortal? Would they have chosen him if they had known? He hoped that that answer would be yes. "Billy, you've got some explaining to do!"   
  
"What do you mean? What kind of explaining?" He started to get worried about Tommy's statement. He knew he wasn't going to tell the others till the time was right.   
  
"About this young lady here. They don't know yet."   
  
"Oh!" Billy sighed a breath of relief. "Guys, I'd like to officially introduce you to Elizabeth Loxsley, my girlfriend."   
  
"So that's her! It's about time we met her... officially that is...," Jason said with a devilish grin. _I hope Billy and she are going to be together for awhile. I've never seen him so happy, even with all that's happened in the past year. _  
  
"Anything else you guys want to know?"   
  
"Two things... you said you'd explain later. Now seems as good as time as any."   
  
"Two things? I thought there was only one thing he said he'd explain, Tommy."   
  
"You weren't there for the other one."   
  
"Oh... you mean the "Dr. Ann" situation, and Amanda saying what she said about me?"   
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Mostly, I want to know why Amanda called you her "ex"?"   
  
"Okay. First. I call Dr. Ann Lyndsey "Dr. Ann" as a little inside joke. She prefers when she's working to be called Dr. Lyndsey, and one day shortly after the accident, I accidentally called her Ann. Well, to make this a short story, she got a little upset and I've been calling her Doctor Ann when she's off work. As to why Amanda called me her "ex", we went out for about two months. We ended it as friends, and she then introduced me to Elizabeth."   
  
"That explains it. Is there anything else you want to tell us about your life here? Like any chance of us getting invited to the wedding?"   
  
"What wedding? We've only been dating for four months. She hasn't even met my parents."   
  
***   
  
*** Eleven P.M. ***   
*** Same Place ***   
  
They had talked over almost all the great times they had back in Angel Grove. Jason and Rocky headed out with Methos and Joe, Richie and Duncan stayed and talked for another hour, but soon left. Elizabeth, Tanya, and Kat were off at her place, probably gossiping or embarrassing Billy. It was good to see his friends again, he just wished it was under better circumstances. No one had expected Amanda to be killed by a mortal, much less be killed at all. There were things about Amanda that none of the others would understand, her being a thief was one of them. He looked over to the trench coat hanging on the door. He had never worn them before, but it seemed like the best place to hide a long sword. He started remembering when he had first received that jacket and sword.   
  
_***FLASHBACK***   
  
Billy walked into Charlie's Gym. He kept remembering how Duncan said that he reminded him of Charlie sometimes. It was his birthday, his one month anniversary with Amanda, and it had been a little over one month since becoming Immortal. He started feeling around the wall for a light switch when they suddenly came on.   
  
"SURPRISE" The gym had been decorated for his 19th birthday, and here he was dating a woman over 1,600 years old.   
  
"Amanda, was this your idea?"   
  
"You better believe it dreamer! Come on over, I want to give you your gift." He let her lead him to the table. It was beautifully decorated.   
  
"Come on Amanda. He'll have plenty of time to open his gifts. Let's get this boy a beer!"   
  
"Adam! He's not legal yet! Give him two more years, then you can get him plastered!"   
  
Billy backed away from the warring Immortals. He still found it hard to believe that he was one of THEM. He stood close to his cousin. The two of them thought alike at times. They both didn't like violence, but knew that sometimes it couldn't be helped. He glanced over towards the silent Scotsman. What in the world is he doing over there? Billy couldn't stand seeing his teacher and boss looking so depressed. It wasn't Billy's fault that Amanda left him, but he felt guilty dating her all the same.   
  
"Mac, you going to be a wall-flower all night, or are you going to join the party?"   
  
"I'll join, but first, I want you to have this. It's something I know you'll be needing in your life. Go ahead, open it."   
  
Billy smiled at his teacher and opened the extremely long box. Inside was one of the most beautiful swords he had ever seen. The blade had an etching of a wolf. Billy couldn't help but think how appropriate the design was. He had told Mac about his "spirit animal", but was very cautious not to tell him much about it. "It's beautiful. Thank you."   
  
"No problem. I saw it on my trip to Paris last week, and remembered you saying how much you like wolves. I figured if you were going to have a sword, it had better be one that you could cherish. You are going to have it for a long time."   
  
"I love it. Thanks Mac."   
  
"Since you've already opened one of your presents, you might as well open the rest," Amanda sang out as she eyed the sword. "That was one thing about Mac I could count on. He's got excellent taste in weapons!" Billy looked up at her. God she was beautiful. The three headed back over to the table. Billy had decided to open Amanda's gift last (there being reasons behind his decision). He looked at his presents; the book Richie got him, the Queen CDs Adam Pierson got, and the jazz tape that Joe had found for him, one last time before moving on to Amanda's. He opened the box and saw a long black trench coat, not unlike Duncan's coat, sitting in the box.   
  
"I hope it's the right size. If it's not, you're coming with me to Paris to exchange it."   
  
_***   
  
"Billy, you all right?" Billy looked up to see Adam and Tommy standing near him. He hadn't realized that he had been crying.   
  
"I'll be fine. I guess it's just been building up." He wiped the tears away from his eyes. "I guess we should get some sleep." He got up and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll see you guys in a bit."   
  
"I've never seen him like this. He and Amanda must have had some relationship," Adam said as Billy shut the door.   
  
"A lot of stuff has been happening to him. Adam, could you do me a favor?"   
  
"Sure, name it."   
  
"Be honest with me. What happened to your wrist? Please don't say that it's too embarrassing to talk about it."   
  
"I burnt it."   
  
"Okay. By the way, what exactly is your job as a Watcher?" Tommy looked him straight in the face. He knew that the Green Ranger had lied to him.   
  
"What? I... uh... don't know... uh... what you're talking about."   
  
"You're lying. Both Billy and I know that you are a Watcher. Please, don't lie to me. You're terrible at it."   
  
"How did you find out?" Adam said as he took off his communicator and unwrapped the bandage around his wrist.   
  
"I found out from Billy. As to how he found out, you'll have to ask him. Why didn't you just tell us?"   
  
"I wanted to, but like being a Ranger, I've had to keep it quiet. You guys might have thought I had flipped my lid when I told you that I had a job watching Immortals. I'm lucky that all I'm doing is research. I'd hate to find out that one of us is an Immortal, and me being stuck being their Watcher. That would put me in an awkward position."   
  
"I am Immortal."   
  
Adam and Tommy turned around to see Billy standing in the doorway. "What in the world are you talking about / You can't be one of them! Can you? Tommy, say something."   
  
"He's telling the truth Adam. I saw him receive the quickening, and I saw one of his wounds heal right in front of my eyes."   
  
"I don't understand any of this. You're telling me that an Immortal knows about the Watcher Society? I was lead to believe that Immortals didn't know about us."   
  
"It's hard to believe how many of us know about Watchers. I found out from Adam Pierson and Joe Dawson. Pierson is a researcher, and Joe is retired from the Society."   
  
"This is too much for me to handle, or understand."   
  
"Maybe we should all go to sleep. We can discuss this tomorrow morning," Tommy said. He saw that Billy was about to drop off right where he stood. "We've all had a long day, and we are going to have an even longer one tomorrow."   
  
"You're right. I'm sorry for being such a jerk just a second ago. I didn't mean to snap."   
  
"It's all right Adam. We're both tired. Let's just try to sleep."   
  
The three friends went to their respected sleeping areas, and were soon fast out.   
  
***Two Hours later***   
  
No one in the loft heard the window being opened. The man entered into the small loft area and watched them, sound asleep. He walked over towards the new Watcher and removed a small vile and handkerchief from the pocket of his jacket. Placing some of the liquid on the handkerchief, he covered the sleeping boy's mouth with it. He gave little protest. The man placed a note on the table next to the futon that the boy slept on. He picked up the sleeping form and exited the apartment through the front door.  
  
***The Next Morning***   
  
Billy was the first to wake up. He headed towards the kitchen. Might as well wake them up. He went over to his bedroom, where Tommy was fast asleep. It's too early for this. What time is it? He looked quickly over to the clock sitting next to his futon, but found a note sitting in front of it. Wait a second. Where's Adam? He went over to the table and picked up the note and read it.   
  
**Dear Mr. Cranston,   
  
If you ever want to see your friend alive again, you will meet me at 12 o'clock at the Clifton Warehouse. Come ALONE!   
  
A Friend. **  
  
"TOMMY!" He ran to the bedroom as Tommy was running out of it.   
  
"What is it? What time is it?"   
  
"Adam's been kidnapped!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Here, look at this. I've got to call Duncan."   
  
"What can Duncan do? We should be calling the police!"   
  
I have a feeling that the police aren't going to be able to do anything about this."   
  
"You sure this is where he told you to meet him?"   
  
"Yes, I'm positive. Great, the police."   
  
Billy and Tommy were standing outside of Joe's Caf‚. They had been waiting for about 15 minutes for Duncan. They were going to go after the guy who kidnapped Adam. They had no idea if it was the same person who killed Amanda, but this was something that Police couldn't help with. Duncan didn't have much patience for the Police to begin with.   
  
A tall, black male came out of the passenger side door. Billy recognized him as Sgt. Bennett, the same police officer that had been in charge of his accident case. "Ah, Mr. Cranston. How are you this fine morning? You are definitely the last person I expected to see out here on such a cold morning. Out of curiosity, what are you doing here?"   
  
Billy looked at Bennett strangely. Duncan had told him about this guy, he was the one who helped solve the attack on one of Tessa's friends, he tried to scalp her or something similar. "Were just waiting for Duncan. Going to work out, maybe go up to the Nienderder. What are you doing here? Did you finally catch the guy who hit us?"   
  
"Unfortunately, until you can remember something about the accident, that case is as good as unsolved. Actually, I just got off the phone with Duncan, and he asked me to meet him here. I have information about Amanda's killer."   
  
"Really? Do you know who did it?"   
  
Yes, and that's the problem."   
  
"How is that a problem?" A Scottish voice boomed from behind Bennett.   
  
"According to our records, the man's name is Horton, and he's dead. Now, I am wondering how a dead man could kill someone. Do you have any idea about that MacLeod?"   
  
Duncan went pale. _I killed him! I know he's dead! How in the world did he survive that crypt? Unless someone...of course! _"It could be that someone took on his identity, including his looks, in order to confuse you."   
  
"Why would anyone want to go to so much trouble just to kill someone?"   
  
"Good question. Now, I think that it's your job to figure that one out!" Duncan said all to sarcastically. "If you'll excuse us, we are going in here, and I am going to find my jacket. Good-day." Duncan grabbed his keys and stormed passed Bennett, into Joe's. This was Joe's usually time for coming into work, but since he closed the bar due to Amanda's death, he wasn't there. "That man has a lot of nerve! This is impossible! Are you sure you saw him?"   
  
"Positive. Horton or who ever that was, was the guy who killed Amanda. You've had dealings with Horton haven't you?"   
  
"Yes, that's why I'm going alone to get Adam out of there."   
  
Both Tommy and Billy were shocked by what he said. Tommy was the first to speak up. "NO YOUR NOT! Adam is our friend, and we are going with you. You guys said it yourselves, Billy is Immortal, and can't die unless someone takes his head. I trust Billy with my life, and that means I'm going with you two!"   
  
"I'm not going to let you risk your life like that. This man is dangerous. Billy is still too new at being Immortal. I'm not going to lose someone else at the hands of this madman. That is final."   
  
"No it's not Duncan. We are going with you. You may try and stop us, but we will be there. Even if we have to follow you, and that is my last word on the subject."   
  
In all time he knew Billy, he had never heard him speak like that. It was enough to make the old Scotsman proud of his young pupil. "Okay, but we need a plan."   
  
***   
  
***Clifton Warehouse***   
  
Adam woke to find himself tied to a chair. He looked around and started to panic. He felt his wrist for his communicator, but it was gone. _Great_, he thought, _just what I don't need. If I had my communicator, I could just teleport out. They, whoever they are, would have thought I had escaped_. He looked towards the window. It was daylight already. _Billy and Tommy probably called the cops by now. I just wish they find me soon. _  
  
The door on the south wall opened up and Horton and another man walked in. Horton looked at the young man tied up on the chair. The man felt sorry for him. "Horton, is all of that necessary? He isn't going to be going anywhere, and there isn't anyone or anything within a hundred miles of here. Can't we untie him?"   
  
"First, he joins the hunters. Then we capture his friend and kill MacLeod. Then, and only then can he be released." Horton moved over to Adam, who is scared about what is going to happen to him. "You have been selected young man. You have a great destiny. You will bring the end to a very powerful evil. All you have to do is join us, become a Hunter. What do you say?"   
  
Adam tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was garbled by the bandanna in his mouth. _Better try something else. I can't really kick him, so that's out of the question_. He shook his head. _There is no way I'm going to let him hurt either Billy or Duncan MacLeod.   
  
_ "You'll change your mind. Trust me. You'll change it!"   
  
***   
  
"I don't like this place." Tommy remarked as they pulled up to the warehouse. Billy and Duncan jumped out as Tommy slowed Mac's car to a stop. They knew the plan, but Tommy didn't like Billy being used as bait.   
  
"Okay. You know the plan. We'll go in through the back door, and you enter from the front. Get his attention, and then we'll get Adam out."   
  
"I just hope it's that easy." Billy said as he withdrew his sword, and headed towards the door. "I'll see you two inside." The smile that had shown on his face frighten Tommy.   
  
***   
  
Billy walked up the stairs. _How did I get here? How the Hell?...Man I got to stop listening to RENT. _He stopped before the double doors. "HORTON!" Billy yelled as he flung the doors open. There he was. The man who caused his week to be totally ruined. "Where is Adam?"   
  
Horton was surprised to see the young Immortal, but somehow he knew, deep down, that he wouldn't let his friend remain captive. "I see you know who I am. As for your friend, he's safe. If you look, he's there." Billy followed the mortals hand to a pillar. Adam was tied, and gagged to a chair in front of it. Billy also say a man out of the corner of his eye pointing a gun at Adam. "I suggest you lay down your sword, and any other weapons you have."   
  
Billy heard the gun being cocked. He laid down the sword, and the gun hiding under his jacket. "Let Adam go. He's of no use to you now. You got what you wanted."   
  
"I'm afraid not. You see, it's not you I want. It's Duncan MacLeod. You are simply a pawn, that I am going to eliminate soon."   
  
Horton looked at the man with the gun. "Donavon, get down here. We got another prisoner. "   
  
Donavon ran down the ramp and moved Billy over to the wall. After he got Billy tied up, he went back to the landing.   
  
"I got a question for you. How did you survive that crypt Duncan entrapped you in?"   
  
"Honestly. Horton didn't. My name is Michael Alexander. Horton's last instructions where delivered to me about two days later. I underwent a complete transformation. I must say that I am a different person. In my honest opinion, I am Horton. The great Hunter."   
  
***   
  
Tommy and Duncan crept outside one of the doors. Duncan knew that it was impossible for Horton to be alive. He wasn't expecting this to be true. Then again, Horton had tried to do it once before. They listened on. The more information they got, the handier it would be to get an arrest.   
  
***   
  
"There is, however one thing I want from you. Your power."   
  
"That's impossible. Your not an Immortal."   
  
"Wrong power, my young Power Ranger friend. I want your Ranger power."   
  
Adam's eyes went wide with shock. Billy hadn't had his power for a long time! How did this Michael guy know the fact that he was once a Ranger. For some reason Zedd and Rita flashed in his head. His suspicions were put to rest when a young, familiar, woman entered the room. _I KNEW IT! SCORPINA! _   
  
"Horton! What is this I hear that you killed the Donahue woman?"   
  
Horton turned around and glared at the woman. "Yes, Claris, I did. What of it?"   
  
"That wasn't part of our agreement. I wanted her alive. But then again, I see we got ourselves the man we wanted. Hello Billy. Long time!" She turned around to Adam and just licked her lips. "And Adam, you always seem to be tied up when we meet."   
  
Adam glared at her. He had the ropes around his writs almost undone. _Just a little more!_   
  
***   
  
Tommy stared in shock. _HOW? Why would Zedd and Rita want Amanda for? Why Billy? Man, this is getting weirder. _He looked up and Duncan, who was just as shocked as he was. Their came a familiar feeling running through his body as the two had been teleported away.   
  
***   
  
Scorpina walked towards Horton and grabbed his face. "You have outlived your usefulness."   
  
The warehouse went deadly quiet. The only sound was that of snapping....   
  
***The Power Chamber***   
  
**Tommy, I am very disappointed in you. You should have involved the Police, instead of going off on your own to rescue Adam. Because of yours and Billy's actions, both Billy and Adam are now being held Hostage. Mr. MacLeod, I do apologize for bringing you here, but under the circumstances... **  
  
"I understand, but I do have a question? Who, or better yet, what are you?"   
  
**I am Zordon. I am an interdimensional being, and I watch over the Power Rangers. To answer your next question. No, Billy is no longer a Power Ranger. He gave up his power about six months before he moved to Seacouver, WA. Yes, Tommy and the others are Rangers at the moment. **  
  
Tommy stood staring at the Viewing Globe. "Zordon, Duncan, I think you may see this."   
  
The two turned their attention to the Globe and watched as Scorpina snapped...   
  
***Clifton Warehouse***   
  
Scorpina walked towards Horton and grabbed his face. "You have outlived your usefulness."   
  
The warehouse went deadly quiet. The only sound was that of snapping of the bones in Horton's neck. The two Rangers winced as he fell to the ground in a heap. She turned her attention to Billy. "Now, for you. You will join Rita and Zedd. We can use someone with your brains. Will you join us?"   
  
Billy eyes narrowed. "I'll never join you." Memories started to enter his head.   
  
_***Flashback***   
  
Grace and Billy had left the party. Their first priority was dropping Kahva home. The smell of the bad fish filled the air.   
  
"Oh all things that had to happen, Kahva would have to eat the fish, and get sick." Billy said as they approached Grace's car. Kahva was already asleep in the backseat. They drove off in silence, so Kahva could stay asleep.   
  
_***Power Chamber***   
  
"Man, Rita and Zedd are involved now. Zordon, you knew Billy was Immortal didn't you?"   
  
**Yes, Tommy I did. I am also going along with his wishes to keep it a secret. It is time you and Duncan got back, before she does to Billy, what she did the other man. **  
  
"You don't gotta tell me twice. Duncan, stay close to me. Prepare to teleport." The two left in a flash of red and black light.   
  
***Clifton Warehouse***   
  
Tommy and Duncan appeared in the warehouse behind some boxes.   
  
"Let's go. We don't have any time." Duncan said as they headed out.   
  
***   
  
Donavon heard the footsteps come closer. He glanced over and saw two figures moving in front of a glass window. He aimed and hit the back one in the shoulder. The young man went flying through the glass and landed...dead...on the parking lot below.   
  
***   
  
Adam and Billy turned their head as the shot was fired. That was when they saw Duncan and Tommy. Everything passed quickly as on second two of them were walking in front of the window, and the next, Duncan stood looking out at the ground.   
  
"TOMMY!" Was all that Billy could muster. _NO! Not another one. I don't know how I am going to live with things like this happening_. He turned and saw the tears run down Adam's face, then felt his own run down his.   
  
***   
  
Alpha and Zordon watched on from the viewing globe. **Alpha, teleport Tommy back here. We must prepare him for what lies ahead. **  
  
"Oh..Ayi-yi-yi-yi! This is nerve racking."   
  
**I know Alpha, but it his destiny. **  
  
***   
  
Duncan saw Tommy's body disappear in a teleportation beam. _Time to get them out of there_. He grabbed his Katana and walked straight towards Scorpina. "Your time here has come." He readied his sword and prepared to strike.   
  
"Can't we discuss this? We could join forces, and rule the world together."   
  
"Sorry, that doesn't even come close to tempting me." He kept his pace up and came closer to striking range.   
  
"You will rue the day! I will be back!" She said as she disappeared in a cloud of fire.   
  
"Come on. Zordon teleported Tommy back to the...what ever it is. He should be waking up soon." He said as he untied Billy. He ran over and ungagged Adam.   
  
"Wait a second, how did you know about..."   
  
"He teleported us shortly before Horton, or Michael Alexander, met his maker. We saw the whole thing from up there. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone I know the truth."   
  
"Ready?" Billy said as he handed Adam his communicator. "You left this on the table."   
  
Adam took his communicator and teleported the three of them to the Power Chamber.   
  
***   
  
Tommy started stirring. Adam and Duncan had been filled up on the past events. Billy was sitting in a chair over by Tommy. He could get his mind off his own first death.   
  
_***Flashback***   
  
Grace and Billy headed back into town after dropping off Kahva. The roads were already slippery.   
  
"Can you believe Dean Haggis actually passed out in his dinner?" Grace laughed.   
  
"That's going to be an image I won't be able to get out of my head for quite a while."   
  
"What the heck? Billy, am I seeing things, or is there a stack of badly put together bones in the middle of the road?"   
  
Billy glanced up just in time to see Rito Revolto. Grace's car swerved to miss Rito, and landed them going down the hillside. Everything went black.   
  
Billy awoke to Adam Pierson looking down at him. "What happened?"   
  
"You died. Don't worry, your all right now."   
  
"Grace? Wha...what about Grace?"   
  
"She's dead Billy. There is something I need to explain to you. Your what is known as an Immortal. You can't die."   
  
_***   
  
"Billy?"   
  
Billy snapped out of his memories, and the chair. He looked down at Tommy.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"You died. You where shot in your left shoulder, then fell through a window. I think the landing killed you, not the bullet."   
  
"Am I...like you?" His eyes were hardly open, he didn't have enough energy to keep that way for long. He wanted to sleep.   
  
"Yes, Tommy, you are Immortal."   
  
"I was wondering why I could be talking to you and be dead." He gave out a small chuckle and fell fast asleep."   
  
**Billy, I have teleported the car you came in back to your apartment. I must tell you something though. This statement is true for Tommy as well. I knew about both of your Immortality before you became Rangers, but I did not base that in my search for the Rangers, or my search for the White Ranger. Go now, and enjoy what is left of your vacation with your friends.**   
  
"I will Zordon. But there is one thing before I go. I remember what happened the night of the accident. There wasn't another car. It was Rito Revolto."   
  
Adam walked up behind his friend. "Guess Rita wants anyone who was ever a Ranger destroyed. Even if it means killing innocent citizens."   
  
The four of them teleported back to Billy's apartment.   
  
***Seacouver Airport***   
  
Saturday, the day came for the Rangers to head back to Angel Grove. Billy stood talking to Adam and Tommy.   
  
"Are you going to tell them?"   
  
"I think I'm going to wait. Like you are, till the time is right. Tell Duncan I'll see him when I get back. It's going to be nice to have a steady job."   
  
"FINAL BOARDING CALL FOR FLIGHT 578, HEADING FOR ANGEL GROVE."   
  
"That's your cue. I need to be heading over to my flight. Amanda's funeral is tomorrow. Duncan wants to bury her next an old friend of his. Father Darius, I think. Tommy, remember the rules. Our fights are one on one. Holy ground is peaceful, no fighting at all there. And in the end. There can be only one."   
  
"I just hope the final battle is between the two of us."   
  
"Me too. Now, get going before you miss you flight."   
  
Tommy smiled at his friend. He ran off toward the gate, stopping once to wave good-bye.   
  
**Epilogue**   
  
Billy stood next to Duncan, Amanda's sword in one hand and a white rose in the other. Amanda had left him two things in her will, her sword and her house outside of Paris. It pained him to see them lowering her coffin into the cement tomb. There she would rest, for the rest of eternity. He so wanted to place her sword in there with her, but Duncan talked him out of it.   
  
The church's new Father, Father Marius, sermon, and now Duncan had to give his eulogy.   
  
"I've known Amanda almost my entire life. She has been many things to me. A lover, a confidant, a pain in the butt, but most importantly, a friend. She always knew how to get you to do things you'd never would've done. She wanted to know your inner most thoughts, but never let on to it. Graceful, feminine, and clever are some of the words I've heard used to describe her..."   
  
Billy looked around, some faces he recognized as friends of Amanda's, others he only knew from pictures. Connor MacLeod (or Russell Nash as he as know as now), and Maurice (a slightly overweight Frenchman) were standing near Methos, Richie, and Dawson. Not too many people showed up, but those that did, mourned her. He looked on to see some men start to roll the cover onto the tomb. Duncan quickly finished his eulogy, and the attendants went up to say their final good-byes. Billy walked up and placed the rose on her coffin, then put the sword towards his face, and lowered it in a salute, just like all the other Immortals before him. He walked over to Duncan and Elizabeth.   
  
"I can't believe that this is it. She was my teacher. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here today." Elizabeth said.   
  
"I know. Sometimes, it's for the best, but I can't understand why her."   
  
Father Marius came back after the good-byes were done, and said, "Let us now bow our heads and pray for Amanda's safe journey to heaven."   
  
They bowed their heads and prayed. _Good bye, My dear Amanda. You will be missed. _Billy thought as a single tear ran down his cheek. He stood there watching as the cover was rolled over Amanda. Elizabeth stood nearby and silently sang one of Amanda's favorite songs...   
  
_

There's no time for us,  
There's no place for us,   
What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us.   
  
  
Who wants to live forever,   
Who wants to live forever....?   
There's no chance for us,   
It's all decided for us,   
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.   
  
  
Who wants to live forever,   
Who dares to love forever,   
When love must die.   
  
  
But touch my tears with your lips,   
Touch my world with your fingertips,   
And we can have forever,   
And we can love forever,   
Forever is our today,   
Who wants to live forever,   
Who wants to live forever,   
Forever is our today,   
Who waits forever anyway?

_   
  
Duncan and Billy were the last two to leave the tomb. "She would be pleased to know that she was buried next to Darius. Don't you think?"   
  
"Yeah, she would be very pleased. Come on, let's go catch up with the others before they send out a search party." Billy put his hand on Duncan's shoulder and walked out of the Paris cemetery. 


End file.
